Fu Washio
is the older brother of Rai Washio, hailing from Seito. He is able to transform into the turquoise Kaiser, . Character History Fu, along with Rai was first shown at Hokuto after Kiba defeats Seito Guardians as Owl Hazard Smash. They quickly defeat the latter as Engine and Remocon Bros easily and taunt Grease to become Seito weapon, if he wants Kiba to live. After they torture Kiba, Kazumi and Akaba arrives and Kazumi rejects Rai offer and fight him as Grease. Grease, along with Akaba and Kiba escapes, but later shot by Fu using Nebula Steam Rifle. Fu's about to kill Grease, if Kiba didn't took the bullet for him. Akaba later helps his boss escape once more, to Sky Road where Sento and Banjou awaits. As Washio brother finally caught up to them, Sento and Ryuga fights them as Build Rabbit Tank Hazard (later Rabbit Tank Sparkling) and Cross-Z Charge respectively, until Rogue make his appearance. Personality Compared to his brother, Fu is more calm and collected. He rarely speaks, unless when needed. Nevertheless, both Fu and Rai are cruel and ruthless, and likes to torture their defeated opponents. Forms Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm *'Weight': 103.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 30.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 37.2 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 48.6 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.7 sec. is the turquoise Kaiser, transformed into by inserting Gear Remocon into the Nebula Steam Gun. As seen in the fight against Grease both Rai Washio and Fu Washio are able to fight him, with Grease barely able to push them back. Also in their fight against Build's Rabbit Tank Sparkling form and Cross-Z Charge from they were able to give them a fight and resist their final attacks without problems. Build's Rabbit Tank Hazard Form was able to force them back a bit, though. Remocon Bros has 3 different finishers: *Nebula Steam Gun finisher: ** : Remocon Bros channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' Remocon Bros shoots energy gears at the enemy. This finisher can be accompanied with a Kaiser wielding the Steam Blade. ** Remocon Bros channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebula Steam Rifle finisher: ** : Remocon Bros channels the power of a Gear or Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ****'Elek Steam:' Remocon Bros shoots an electric energy-like engine bolt at the enemy. ***'Gear Remocon:' Appearances: Build Episode 23, ROGUE - Hell Bros= Hell Bros is the fusion of Engine Bros and Remocon Bros. Hell Bros has 3 different finishers: *Nebula Steam Gun finisher: ** : Hell Bros channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' ** Hell channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebula Steam Rifle finisher: ** : Hell channels the power of a Gear or Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' Appearances: Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ }} Equipment Devices *Nebula Steam Gun - Transformation device and personal weapon. Shares with Engine Bros. *Fullbottles - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Steam Blade - Standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle. Shares with Engine Bros Behind the Scenes Portrayal Etymology The Kanji that makes up Fu's first name (風) translates to "wind". Notes Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West **''ROGUE'' References Category:Build Characters Category:Kamen Rider like